


Sleep Coated Words

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Preath -- Things You Said [2]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: Tobin knows that she's been happy, soul-burstingly happy, many times in her life. But, she can't think of any time when she's been happier than when she gets to hold Christen in her arms at one o'clock in the morning in their shared house.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Things you said... at 1am.

Tobin grunted, roused from her sleep by a shiver, and rolled over underneath the blankets draped across her bed. The dark-haired woman stretched her hand out across the cool bedsheets in search of her girlfriend’s warmth—Tobin swore that Christen was her own personal hot water bottle—but came up empty. 

“Chris?” Tobin called out, her voice rough with sleep, as her eyes blinked open. “Where’d you go?”

“I’ll be right back!” Christen’s voice echoed back through the house and off the plasterboard walls to reach Tobin’s ears.

A small smile crept onto Tobin’s lips as she levered her body half upright off the bed to peer at the half-open bedroom door. The woman’s sleep darkened gaze watched the muted hallway light, waiting for the familiar shape of Christen’s shadow, whilst her ears strained to hear the tell-tale sound of the back door closing and the lock clicking into place. Tobin listened to the sound of a pair of dogs’ nails clicking on the polished wooden floorboards in the kitchen before the squeaky third step announced Christen’s presence on the stairs.

“There you are,” Tobin mumbled with a smile when Christen appeared in the doorway, “I missed you.” 

“Here I am,” Christen agreed as she padded over to the bed, “I let the dogs out when I grabbed myself some water.” 

“I heard.” Tobin smiled and tugged on Christen’s hand to draw the younger woman back into the bed. “The bed was cold when I woke up.” 

“I wasn’t gone _that_ long.” Christen admonished with a quiet bark of laughter as she reached over to slap Tobin’s shoulder playfully.

Tobin basked in the sound of Christen’s laughter, and let it wash over her as if it were the ocean’s calming waves. A soft warmth settled over Tobin—like a warm balm, or sitting in front of the fireplace on a cold day—to accompany the throb and stutter of her heart. 

“Still,” Tobin mumbled, her lips twisted into a pout, as she wrapped her arms around Christen’s waist, “I still woke up without you.” 

“Well,” Christen ducked her head to nuzzle the soft skin underneath Tobin’s jaw as she settled against the older woman, “let’s go back to sleep, and then, when you next wake up I’ll be right here.”

Tobin hummed happily as she pressed a soft kiss to the crown of Christen’s head. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Christen sighed in response—her words muffled against Tobin’s skin.

It might have been one o’clock in the morning, and she might have been half asleep again already, but Tobin was fairly sure that she’d never been happier before in her entire life. (Including when she won the World Cup).


End file.
